A Kiss of Kisses
by Some things you just can't fix
Summary: What happens when Dean and Cas try to defeat the Lucifer, but classic weapons are not strong enough to kill him? Hi Everyone! I'm totally new here! This is my first fiction, but please give it a try.. :) Please let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**Guys as I said I'm totally new here, so please consider this as my first fanfiction.. :) I really hope you would like it.. :)**

**Please don't forget to let me know what you think, okay? :) Excuse minor gramatical mistakes :) **

**I hope all of them are fully in character :)  
**

**Please excuse some changes that I made. Not everything is according show :P  
**

**Enjoy... :P**

* * *

Dean and Cas were sitting at Dean's place not knowing what to say next. What would they even talk about? Tomorrow was the day which is going to be the most important day in the history of human kind. A day when a broken fallen angel and even more broken hunter will try to defeat Lucifer and save this world once again…

* * *

Dean Winchester wasn't person who would easily get scared. He had seen all types of monsters, defeated all the creatures who tried to kill him and his brother and survived hell. Literately.

But now, Dean was so scared. If he wanted to be honest with himself, it actually scared the hell out of him, when he realized what task he has to face tomorrow. It was Lucifer for God's sakes! It wasn't a random fucking demon they have to face now.

He slowly looked up to see his best friend sitting next to him in a very similar mood. Cas's beautiful blue eyes were locked to the ground wearing blank expression on his pale face.

Then it hit Dean.

He wasn't scared so much for himself. It really didn't matter to him if he is going to survive tomorrow or not, but he was scared about his angel.

Angel of the Lord who had already done for him more than anyone else in the world. He was scared about his Cas, who rebelled and killed some of his brothers just in order to keep him and Sam safe. Cas literately gave up everything he had just for them. And now, when the world is about to end he is still on their side. Cas never left them...

Damn it! Yes, he is so scared about his angel.

What if he wasn't going to survive this? What would he do without him?! He hardly convinced his brother not to go with him tomorrow. Defeating Lucifer was only his job and the last thing he wanted to do was to put Sammy into danger. So after long and tiring talk he managed to persuade Sam that it would be better for everyone if he just stayed with Bobby and looked after him. Unfortunately Dean couldn't manage to persuade Cas. Cas didn't even want to hear about it.

"_Dean I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not… Am I clear?_" Cas's words were running through Dean's mind.

Yes, his angel never left him.

"Dean don't worry. I'll do everything I can just to keep you safe tomorrow. I'm not gonna let Lucifer even touch you. Not if I'm still alive.."

"Cas cut the crap!" Dean stopped him. "I'm not worried about myself Cas. I really don't care if I survive this or not –"

"**Well I do**!" Cas suddenly screamed. "Dean Winchester, It's my job to keep you safe! I just can't let anything happen to you. Understand Dean? You're more important than me…"

"For God's sakes Cas! Are you serious?! I'm nothing more than a stupid human. The world will survive when one human dies Cas. But what would world do If the only one angel who still want to protect man kind dies, Cas? You're fucking wrong! I'm the one who will keep you safe tomorrow!" Dean screamed back.

Cas just looked down and remained quiet.

"Cas, Buddy…" Dean started again this time his voice sweet and soft.

"You have to understand… I just can't lose you. And I would do anything I can or anything I HAVE TO just to protect you out there, got it?!"

Cas slowly looked up to face Dean's confused eyes. Dean just now realized how close they sat together. They were practically just inches away and both of them could feel each other breath. Dean realized that he should pull away a little bit. Personal space is personal space. But somehow he couldn't ._Couldn't_ or _didn't want_ to? Dean isn't in a state to think about it. All he can do is just to keep staring into those beautiful blue-sky eyes.

"Then, Dean, I'll also do everything I need to just to protect you because I can't lose you either…" Cas answered and his voice cracked.

Dean didn't realize when he pulled Cas in a tight hug. To his surprise Cas hugged him back and leaned his head on one of his shoulders. Neither of them spoke until Cas slowly broke the hug.

"Dean… Tomorrow… I'll be there waiting, okay?"

Dean sadly nodded.

"Yeah… Make sure not to be late…"

Cas gave him sad smile. "See ya.." Cas said and disappeared.

Dean heavily sighted. He changed into his pajamas and went into his bed.

_What I am going to do?-_ He thought to himself bitterly. He sighted again and closed his eyes.

"Dear God, I'm praying okay? I.. I know that I didn't believed in you before and I know that I'm not one of your favorites…But… We.. You know.. Me and Cas – an angel of yours… We could really use your help… We're kind of going to fight with Lucifer tomorrow, ya know?"

Dean remained quiet for a moment before he continued.

„Dear God, I just don't understand, okay? I… I protect people from all that mess from hell or heaven, never asking you for anything. I just did it because I believed that it was what you wanted me to do. I didn't ask why when it didn't work out with Lisa or when I was tortured in hell. I just thought that I wasn't one of your best followers, that's why all of that happened. But now?"

Dean gulped down hardly.

"But now? Okay.. I know.. You sent me Cas. Maybe you think – that's it. Cas will help him a little bit. BUT DIDN'T YOU FORGET SOMETHING?!DIDN'T YOU FORGET THAT WE HAVE FEELINGS TOO? DID YOU FORGET, DEAR GOD, THAT YOU GAVE US THOSE FEELINGS WHICH ARE THE ONLY ONE THING THAT MAKES US DIFFERENT FROM THE FUCKING DOG IN THE GARDEN?! DIDN'T YOU KNOW THAT ME AND CAS WOULD BECOME A FRIENDS? YOU KNOW EVERYTHING! THEN WHY ARE YOU MAKING US DO THIS? WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME WATCH SUFFER EVERY GODFORSAKEN PERSON I CARE ABOUT?! WHY ME AND CAS? SERIOUSLY, WHY? WHY HIM? THE ONLY ONE BEING I'VE EVER LO-"

Dean just couldn't finish that sentence and noticed something hot and wet on his cheek and remained quiet for a moment again. He wiped away his tears and turned on his side hugging his pillow.

"Dear God… All I'm asking you is to keep him safe. _Please, make my angel safe!_"

Dean closed his eyes as a new tears flew from his eyes again and slowly, crying, he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Dean woke up next morning sun was already shining. He slowly reached for an alarm to check the time.

"FUCK!" he cursed.

It was eight already. He jumped out of his bed, changed in a first clothes he could find and took a breakfast with him.

There it was. A big day . A light cramp ran though his stomach. This is the day.

Dean took a deep breath. He has to go and see Sammy and Bobby before he goes to a remote cemetery and tries to save the world with Cas.

* * *

One hour later :

"Dean… Just.. Please… _Please be careful_, okay?" Sam said to his brother as he pulled him into a tight hug.

Dean just sighted and hugged back as tightly as he could.

"I'll try Sammy…" Dean said but his voice almost gave up.

It took him all the effort on to start cry and tell Sammy that he loves him and wants him to quit this fucking job as soon as he can and have a beautiful life after he's dead. But all he can do is just to hold onto Sammy for dear life. After few minutes, when he said goodbye to Sam and Bobby, Dean is sitting in his Impala again. He looks at his mobile. It says it is 11.30.

"I better be going…" Dean thinks and drives away.

* * *

When Dean arrives Cas is already there sitting on a bench along the road.

"Hi Cas.." Dean greets

"Hello Dean.." Cas responds with sad voice. "I can feel that it's starting…"

Dean takes a deep breath again. "Okay then.. What do we do?"

„Weapons, Dean... Did you bring anything?"

„Of course..." Dean answered and run to open the back of his Impala.

Dean took a few minutes to divide them weapons and now, they entered the cemetery.

Cas looked around himself, his eyes sad and cold.

"They're coming"

Deans eyes widened. With a blink of an eye he and Cas were looking at Lucifer and his army. Dean didn't see how those creatures looked like - he just saw them as a big black shadows levitating above ground - but seeing Cas getting even whiter, he knew, that Cas could see them as they really looked like. Dean gripped knife in his hand tighter. He didn't want this to come, but now, he will fight. Fight for a world and for his best friend, standing next to him against this misery.

"_Cas_... I..." Dean started not sure what he wanted to tell him.

Cas looked at him with a sigh.

„_I know Dean_..." was all that could Cas reply.

They shared a look which lasted precious few seconds.

„Castiel, Castiel, Castiel.." Lucifer started and made them come back to reality.

It took Dean by a surprise when he noticed that Lucifer in no longer looking at them from a distance.

In fact , he is right before them, talking to his best friend.

"I thought that you would be wiser than this… Come on.. You can live.. You don't have to die today…" Lucifer continued now implying his sweetest and most seductive voice. But it didn't seem to have any effect on Cas.

"You know that I would never abandon humans. Our father created them with love and ordered us to help them, to be their guardians, Lucifer, HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN?! We are supposed to protect them NOT TO KILL THEM!"

"I see you haven't changed a bit…" Lucifer answered bitterly.

"I won't let you touch a single human, you understand?" Cas suddenly screamed his voice full of anger, bringing and pressing Lucifer against nearest tree.

„_And don't you dare to even touch the Winchester, because if you do, you little piece of shit, you know what I'm capable of…_" Cas roared but Dean couldn't hear them. "_And I mean this Lucifer. I'm not joking. DON'T . YOU. DARE_."

Lucifer began laugh.

"Oh-Oh… What do I hear?... _Did our little Cassey fell in love_?"

Cas responded with slap which brought Lucifer to the ground.

Dean watched all of this not able to do anything. He wished so much that he could hear what they were talking about.

"Yeah.. Definitely in love, _aren't we_?" Lucifer stood up.

"Unfortunately I don't give a damn about him. So I'll destroy him and every piece of humanity from this world. And I'll destroy you with them, If you won't join me…"

"As you wish Lucifer, **GO TO HELL!**" Cas screamed raised his knife against Lucifer - and that was the moment when battle began.

Dean and Cas started to fight and kill one shadow after another, knowing that they don't have any chance.

* * *

_Meanwhile Sam & Bobby_

"Sam! Look at this!" Bobby called bringing a huge old book with him.

"Here…" Bobby pointed with finger at the certain text in the book.

"**_A_ _kiss of kisses_**? Bobby what the hell?" confused Sam asked after reading the tittle

"Shut up and read!"ordered Bobby.

Sam began to read.

"**Oh.. My.. God...** Bobby…" Sam couldn't form a proper sentence.

"Are you thinking _what I'm thinking_?" Sam asked eventually.

Bobby just smiled and nodded.

"But how do we let them know?" Bobby asked.

But Sam just smiled.

"Let's say Cas better listen to my prayer this time…"

And Sam began to pray.

"I'm praying to Castiel, an angel of the Lord…"

Sam cleared his throat.

"Cas… You and Dean better get here as soon as you can..."

Sam remained quiet for a moment.

"I think we found a way how to beat Lucifer for good"


	3. Chapter 3

Cas and Dean were in the middle of the battle when Sam's prayer reached Cas's ears.

"**What?!**" Cas thought "What way?.. **There's none!**"

After a few seconds of internal battle Cas ran to Dean, gripped his arm which was dirty from blood, and before could Dean realize what happened, Cas transferred them into house where Sam and Bobby waited for them.

* * *

"Cas?!_ What the Hell?!_" Dean snapped.

„They called me… Sam said that the found a way how to kill Lucifer..."

"_**WHAT?!**_"

"Oh, Dean! CAS! Thank God, guys.. I was begining to think that you won't come.." greeted Sam.

Bobby followed.

„Dean, CAS ! Thanks heaven!" Bobby hugged them.

"So what's the thing Sam? We don't have much time…" insisted Cas.

Sam smiled and waved them to come closer to the book.

"_A kiss of kisses?!_ **_What the hell?"_** Dean stated.

„_Oh my God, Winchesters are same fools.._." mumbled Bobby

Sam began to explain while Dean and Cas read though the text in the book.

„It's an ancient prophecy which says that kiss of true love shared between angel and human is the only one way to stop a fallen angel of the lord – Lucifer from rising and destroying the world...Oh, and one plus I would say... after that kiss human becomes an _angel_ too.."

„Sam... It's all great… _But what does this thing do with us_?" asked Dean

Bobby and Sam turned red immediately.

„Well..." Sam began to explain.

„Me and Bobby here... Well.. We were _thinking_..."

Sam remained quiet hoping that they would understand where he was heading.

All that Sam recieved was „_**I don't understand that reference**_" look from both of them.

Sam sighted and continued.

"So.. We were thinking that… you know… Since Cas is _an angel_ and you're _human_…"

Sam look at them again.

Still nothing.

"What we're trying to say is that you and Cas have _to kiss_…"

Sam's statement was followed by minute of silence and then by scream which came from the both of them at same time.

"**_WHAT?!_**"

After five minutes of Dean and Cas shouting reasons why it just can't happen and reasons that it is the stupidest idea ever and about how that can't work all of them remained quiet.

„_But.._" Sam said quietly and Dean and Cas started over again:

"**No!**"

"**Sammy! U mad?!**"

"**We're not gonna kiss!**"

"**Damn right!**"

"**Not gonna happen..**"

"**U mad buddy?**"

"**Can't work..**."

"**We are not in love..**"

"**Damn right we're not in-**"

"_**WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR A MOMENT?**_" Bobby shouted and made them finally be quiet.

"_**IDGITS!**_"

"The thing is that we don't have much time. And you two are our first try. If it won't work, okay then.. No big deal. You come back fight Lucifer and we'll find our angel couple. **Do you understand?!**"

Dean and Cas remained quiet. Dean fully realized now, that he would have to kiss Cas. His body tensed suddenly. He is going to **_kiss Cas_**. Cold sweat running down his spine. _**Kiss Cas.**_ That can't be happening. Not that he didn't want to kiss him – that fact was that kissing Cas was the only thing that he'd been dying for. But.. When he looked at it now, it doesn't seem like good idea at all.

Suddenly was Dean full of fear. What if Cas would notice? What if he lose him as a friend after that? Oh, God, it certainly wasn't the way Dean imagined his first kiss with Cas. He imagined it romantically, all alone, not in a room with his brother and Bobby and not just on purpose to stop Lucifer.

He shook down those thoughts and looked at Cas who seemed to be thinking as well. Sam and Bobby were waiting for a respond.

"Okay…" Cas answered quietly after a while.

"Let's do that… Nothing bad can happen, right?"

"That's it Cas.. Just give it a try… " Sam encouraged

"Still don't think it will work… _We're not in love Sam_…" Dean snapped back an slowly turned to Cas.

"**Whatever, just do it…**" Bobby roared, obviously losing his patience.

Now, Dean was completely facing equally confused Cas. His beautiful eyes full of fear, but somehow sweet and gentle.

"_Let's do it._ " Dean thought and stepped closer.

Small move after small move and everything just disappeared for Dean. All he could see and feel was Cas – his warm breath on his face and his eyes slowly closing. Dean realized that this is going to be Cas's first kiss and smiled a little. "_Don't worry Cas…I'll make it worth it…_" he thought and reminding himself that he can't let Cas find out his feelings in this kiss, Dean closed a distance between them and pressed his lips into Cas's.

_**Wow**__**.**_

That was all that both of them could think about. His lips felt so fucking good against his. It took a little time for Cas to kiss back, but when he did, Dean realized that he was completely_** screwed**_.

"_Goddamit!_" thought Dean and totally gave up his earlier thought about not showing Cas his feelings. He started to kiss him more passionately and more intensively, enjoying Cas's lips on his so much. Dean gave up. Literately. He could't help it. Nothing really matter anymore. His heart was melting with each kiss and he was cursing himself that he haven't done this earlier. His fingers were helplessly tangled in Cas's hair. _When did that happen?_ Cas's hand rested on his waist and he enjoyed the warm.

"_Fuck.. I love you so much Cas_" thought Dean kissing him again and again.

Meanwhile Sam and Bobby were watching them with open mouths.

"Well... I think we found our angel-human couple, didn't we?" said Sam smilingly.

"Ehm.. Didn't they say that they are** NOT** in love?" Bobby whispered to Sam.

„Doesn't matter, Bobby. **This is about the FUCKING time**, I would say... Finally..."

Sam and Bobby shared a smile.

„_What the hell?_" Sam asked in disbelieve.

Cas suddenly started to shine by blinding golden-white light so Sam and Bobby had to cover their eyes. The light filled the room and just in a few seconds after Sam and Bobby were able to look at them again – both of them amazed by what'd just happened.

Dean didn't notice a thing. He continued kissing Cas until the lack of oxygen made him finally pull away leaving both of them breathless.

Beautiful dilated eyes and red lips swollen from kiss were the last thing Dean saw before everything went black.

Dean Winchester fell to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

„_**DEAN!**_" all three of them screamed at the same time.

Cas immediately jumped next to him, checking his pulse.

"He's alive.." Cas answered questioning look on Sam's and Bobby's faces.

"_What the hell happened to him_? " asked Sam

"I don't know, Sam… I guess we should move him in the bed…" Cas said fear filling his whole body.

"**NOW!**"

* * *

Dean was lying on the bed about 5 minutes and still nothing happened.

"Cas?…" Sam asked quietly biting his lip. "Is.. Is he.. _Is he dying_?"

Cas sighted. What he hell he had done? Didn't he caused a lot of suffering already?!

"I don't know Sam. But he doesn't look like a dying person…"

Cas reached for Dean's palm.

"See? He is still pretty warm, even warmer by minute I would say…"

"How is that possible Cas? What's happening with him?"

„Sam, remember what you said about that prophecy?"

Sam was thinking for a while.

„Prophecy was supposed to kill Lucifer when a Angel and human kiss from a true love...?"

„That other thing, Sam!" Cas said irritated and rolled his eyes.

"Human becomes an angel?" Sam said eventually in disbelieve.

Cas sighted and shut his eyes close.

_"Oh, Father, Please don't let that happen..."_ Cas thought.

"Well.. Sam… That's exactly what's going on…"

Cas took a deep breath and finished sentence: "…_I'm afraid your brother is turning into an Angel._"

* * *

Cas was well aware what turning into an angel meant. It didn't happen often - but father decided to turn some people into angels from time to time. Cas used to ask about it his new-turned angel friends a lot. All of them were describing transformation differently, but all of them agreed on one term – _tremendous pain_.

And his Dean Winchester was apparently going through this state right now.

"What do we do Cas?!" Sam asked still overwhelmed.

"We'll wait… It won't take long and Dean will wake up…"

"So.. He will be an angel? Like you?" Bobby asked eventualy.

„Yeah.. It seems so..."

„Do you know something about this.. _this transformation_?" Sam asked

„I do... And I really hope I've heard wrong information..."

All of them remained quiet unable to speak.

_There must be something we can do about this... I'm not gonna let Dean suffer like that…- _Cas was telling himself bitterly.

Than a thought entered Cas's mind.

_**Balthazar! ** He was also turned into angel. He may know something more … I have to go ask him…_

"Sam, stay with Dean and if something happen, let me know… "Cas stood up suddenly.

"What?! Wait.. Where are you going?!"

„I'm going to find a Balthazar… He may know how to stop this…" Cas anwered and disappeared.

"_Okay… Just be quick…_" Sam thought and sat closer to his brother and took his hand.

"It's going to be fine Dean… We'll get you out of this…"

* * *

"**Balthazar!**" Cas called from distance.

Balthazar stopped not sure if he heard properly.

„_Castiel?_" he turned around.

„Cas! I can't believe I see you… It's been a while…" said Balthazar and pulled Cas in a hug.

"How are you, my dear brother? Do you need something? Did something happen?"

Cas's face faded.

"That's a thing Balthazar…" Cas sighted.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to see you earlier, but as you know, we've been kind of busy down there... And now, I need your help…"

Balthazar's face turned worried immediately. His brother Castiel never asks for help...

_This is not good at all…-_ Balthazar thought an answered : "Yeah… Sure… What can I do for you?"

* * *

"He is turning into **WHAT**?!"

"Dean Winchester in now turning into an angel?! Are you kidding me?!" Balthazar couldn't believe his own ears.

"Unfortunately, no. Balthazar... I was thinking that since you was turned into an angel too, you might help..."

"_Help?!_ Cas, if is Dean turning into an angel, there's nothing you can do about it..."

Cas remained quiet... All hope he had faded that second. _What was I thinking? Yes, Balthazar was turned into angel but it doesn't mean he can help. _

_I's all my fault._

Balthazar watched inner battle of his brother.

"Damn it, Cas! It's not that I wouldn't want to help. It's just.. You have to understand.. This process isn't something you can make stop... How the hell it happened anyway?"

Cas really didn't feel like explaining everything to his brother, but it seems that he would have to.

"Me and Dean were trying to defeat Lucifer..."

"Yeah... I heard.. You two fools. Always willing to risk own neck for a good thing..."

"Cut it out, Balthazar..." Cas took a minute to clear his mind.

"So... We were fighting when younger Winchester called me and said that they found a way how to defeat Lucifer for good... It was one of the ancient prophecies, which said that if an angel and human kiss from true love, it will kill Lucifer and turn human into angel..._ So.. Sam and Bobby made us to...you know..._"

Balthazar remained quiet for a moment and then started to laugh uncontrollably pointing his finger on Cas.

"_So you..._?" Balthazar couldn't even finish.

Cas understood where was Balthazar heading. "Yeah... It seems so, doesn't it?"

Another laugh.

"So- Sorry brother.. I shouldn't be laughing. But.. Wow.. _So the Angel fell in love with a hunter?_... **Oh MY**-"

"Stop it, Balthazar. Is there something I can do about that?"

"As as I said, Cas. If the process already began, there's nothing you can do about it. But you better go and find some painkillers... Trust me, he's gonna need them..."

Cas felt another flooding of saddnes though him. _This wasn't supposed to be like that. He was supposed to protect him, not to bring him more pain_.

"He'll get though that pain, Cas. Don't worry. Everyone of us had to... There's nothing you can do about that." comforted Balthazar seemingly reading Cas's mind.

"That man has been though so much already. HE WAS IN HELL BALTHAZAR!" answered Cas suddenly screaming.

"I know..." said Balthazar quietly. "_And that's the reason why he will get though this easier than anyone else_."

Balthazar was interrupted with a voice in Cas's head.

"**Cas?! Do you hear me?! It's me, Sam...**"

"Yes..."

"**It seems that Dean is waking up...**"

"_And?_"

"**He is screaming out of pain!**"

Cas gulped down hardly.

"_I'll be right there.._."

Cas looked at this brother nervously.

"Balthazar, I need to go... Dean is waking up."

"Good luck then, Cas..."

"Thank you..."

Cas was about to go when he heard his name once again.

"Cas?"

"Yes Balthazar?"

"Watch over him and be careful.. _It's going to be fine_..."

Cas nodded and disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

"**DEAN!**" shouted Cas as soon as he heard screaming Dean and ran next to bed.

"Cas... You finally came! Thanks God.. I don't know what to do with him anymore..." gasped Sam as he was holding his brother on the bed.

"**AAAAAAAAAhhh!**"

Another Dean's scream filled the room and Cas froze.

_This is all my fault. This pain which is Dean going through right now. His scream - it's killing me. What the hell have I done?_

"It's okay Sam... Let me-" Cas say and eventually and took Dean from Sam.

Cas took a minute to look at him. Dean's skin was pale but so hot. There was no doubt that Dean has a fever. He was in his arms, shaking, screaming the life out of himself, sweat rolling down his face.

Cas gently pulled Dean even closer to himself and run fingers through Dean's hair.  
"_Father, please if you hear me, make it stop..._" Cas prayed. "_Don't let him suffer anymore.._"

"Um... Cas? Are those a ...wings?" Sam's eyes widened as he saw Dean's back.

Cas slowly turned Dean so he could see the back of him also.

Now, he could see what Sam meant. From Dean's scapulas were growing small white feathers which were growing minute by minute, more and more feathers joining together while Dean screamed uncontrollably.

Cas felt tears burning in his eyes. _My poor Dean..._

"Well.. I guess, Sam. But the good thing is that when they're fully grown I'm pretty sure the pain will stop..."

Cas took a deep breath as he was trying to prevent Dean doing wrong moves in his arms - he can cause himself even more pain when he tries to rip out wings from his body.

"You can go now.. Get some rest Sam... Bobby, you too.. I'll take care of him" Cas said praying that Sam and Bobby would leave as soon as possible.

He wasn't sure that he can hold back tears any longer and he didn't want them to see him crying.

"Yeah... Sure... Thank you, Cas..." thank Sam and both of them left, probably for dinner or something.

Cas and Dean were now alone and that was the time when Cas gave his tears freedom.

Dean let out another scream and Cas gently laid him on the pillow.

"Dean.. **DEAN!** Do you hear me?"

"_Cas?_... Cas is that you?" Dean whispered.

_ Cas smiled - relieve flooding all over him._

"It's me Dean... It's gonna be okay..."

"Cas... _Why?- What?_- What's happening? Why does it hurt so much?"

_Cas felt new tears burning in his eyes._

"It's okay Dean... It'll be over soon. You're turning into an angel"

"**Wha-**" gasped Dean trying to stand up but Cas immediately putting him back.

"Hey.. Dean, _calm down.. Everything is okay... It's fine_" Cas whispered in his most calm voice and pulled Dean into tight hug.

It took Dean a little bit but he leaned into hug eventually. He wasn't able of straight thinking - the pain on his back unbearable.

"_Dean, listen to me... I'm here..._" Cas slowly rubbin his back. "Shhhhh... It's okay... _I'm here with you._."

All that Dean could think about was that fucking pain inside him. _What the hell is happening? Am I becoming an angel? Why the hell it hurt so much? __  
_

But it didn't really matter to him. Not now. He feels Cas's presence and his warm arms around - and man, _this feels fucking amazing._

Cas on the other hand didn't even notice when his hands began to shine. As he was rubbing Dean's back, his hands were slowly healing his wounds and taking away the pain. He found himself surprised when he could feel Dean's wings growing. They were now about 20inches long.

After a while Dean slowly stopped screaming and shaking with himself while Cas was still holding him tightly. It felt amazing when Dean relaxed against him.

"Shhhh... Sleep Dean... I'm here, holding you.. You're safe..." Cas whispered Dean into ear.

And Dean was more than happy to oblige.

* * *

"Dean? _Dean? _Do you hear me?" Cas asked in the morning.

"_Cas?_"

Dean opened his eyes. He was overwhelmed by sudden light. After a minute of accustoming to it, he clearly saw angel sitting next to him.

And then it hit him. _Lucifer. Battle. Kiss. Pain. Cas.- _he suddenly remembered everything. _  
_

"Ca-"

"It's okay Dean...Everything is okay...Calm down please.."

"Cas, what happened, where's Sammy?"

"He left for some food, he'll be right back... "

"**WHOA!**" Dean almost got hear attack when he realized huge white wings at least 100 inches long coming from his back.

Cas gave him gentle smile - his eyes shined brightly.

"**WHAT THE HELL CAS?!**" Dean's heart was racing crazily. _Is this possible? Is he an-_

"Ar-..._ Are those mine_, Cas?"

Cas just smiled.

"They happen to be, yes, Dean... How do you feel?"

"Actually. Great. How is that possible Cas? I was yelling out of pain yesterday and now nothing - everything is fine. I don't understand..."

Cas couldn't help but think that confused Dean is the most adorable thing ever.

"Here's the thing Dean," Cas began to explain.

"Yesterday, you were getting through ..._a transformation_. That's why it hurt so much. It practically killed every living particle in you... And through night, as you were sleeping, you turned into an angel - that's why you have wings right now and nothing hurts..."

Dean couldn't help his curiosity and ran next to nearest mirror. He took a few minutes to observe them. He was looking at the huge while wings, which were somehow shining - making a golden like blaze around him.

"They're really beautiful, Dean..." said Cas sincerely stepping closer to him.

"Thanks Cas..." thanked Dean turning bright pink.

"But you better hide them.. Sam is coming anytime and he better not see them..."

Dean was suddenly confused. "Why?"

"Did you forgot Dean? You can't let humans see them, unless you want to make them blind..."

"Oh.. Right..." Dean said remembering Bobby's friend who lost her eyes when she wanted to see Castiel after he got back from hell.

"But how do I do that?" Dean asked nervously.

"It's easy... Look..." Cas stood beside him touching his wings and making them disappear.

Dean was actually shocked about how sensitive wings were. They reacted to even the smallest touch or simplest wind.

"They're sensitive, right?" Cas asked

"Yeah, a little bit..." answered Dean still shivering.

"You'll get used to it. They'll be always the most sensitive part of you.." Cas said looking right into Dean's eyes.

They both shared a smile.

Cas had to admit. Knowing that Dean is angel is making him more happy than anything else in the world.

"**CAS, DEAN! OH MY GOD!**" Sam shouted and run to hug them both.

"Dean, buddy, how are you?" asked Sam concerned.

"Actually Sam, never better..." said smilingly and hugging his brother.

"I was so worried, man..."

"I know Sam.. Thank you"

"SWEET MOTHER OF GOD, WINCHESTER YOU SONOFABITCH!" Bobby called and hugged Dean also.

"Son, we were thinking that you won't make it..."

"Believe me... It was just about..."

All of them smiled.

"So Dean.. Do you have a-" Sam started and pointed at the area of his back

"Wings?.."asked Dean smiling "Well.. Yes... Huge ones..."

"But.. I can't show you... You know.."

Sam nodded immediately remembering Bobby's friend.

All of them remained talking for a long time. Dean never felt better in his life. He couldn't describe why, but he was somehow full of peace of love. He finds himself wondering if Cas feels like this all the time.

"Sorry for interrupting, guys, but me and Dean have to go..." stated Cas

"Go? Where?" all three of them asked at the same time.

"You know... To heaven..."

Dean's eyes widened. "Y-You m-mean.. like"

"Yes Dean... We will come down here often but angels just don't stay here..." said Cas smilingly

* * *

After Dean and Cas said goodbye to Sam and Bobby, they entered the street.

"So what do I do Cas?" Dean asked suddenly worried. What if he wouldn't know how to fly?

Cas just smiled "It's in you Dean... You don't have to do anything..."

Dean gave Cas questioning look.

"Just grip my hand, Dean"

The second Dean griped Cas's hand, they were in the air flying with impossible speed strait into clouds.

* * *

"Wow, what was that?" Dean questioned.

"It was flying, Dean..." Cas answered with another smile. Cas really started enjoy teaching Dean new things.

"O-kay..." said Dean looking around.

"Where are we, Cas?" asked Dean amazed. He was standing in the middle of fully-furnitured room.

"This is my place, Dean..."

Dean almost fall on his ass. He couldn't believe it.

"L-Like your home, Cas?

Cas smiled and looked outside. "Wha-What? I was thinking.. you know.. that angels don't have homes.."

"Looks like you've been wrong, my friend. You might wanna look at this..."

Dean stepped next to Cas to see millions of angels peacefully flying in the space. Dean was sure he forgot to close his mouth.

"We should join them.." Cas said as Dean recognized Gabriel between the angels.

"Okay then..." Dean answered and suddenly stretched his wings automatically.

"See? You're getting used to that..." Cas said smiling, stretching his wings also.

"Wow Cas..."

"What?"

"I've never seen you with wings.."

Dean reached and touched one of Cas's wings which shivered a little bit against his palm._ Cas was beautiful. More beautiful as Dean could ever imagine him._

Cas had beautiful bright, white and silk wings, which were about the same size as his.

Cas smiled again. "You better get used to this too, Dean"

"I guess it won't be problem... You're beautiful, Cas"

Cas giggled about this. Cas nodded and together with Dean, they entered the bright light.

* * *

_Later in Heaven_

_Dean and Cas were sitting together looking at the sunset.  
_

"Cas?"_  
_

"Yes, Dean?"

"We defeated Lucifer..."

Cas chucked. "Yes we did..."

"That prophecy saved us..." Dean continued.

"It surely did.." Cas suddenly didn't know where was Dean heading.

Dean pulled himself a little bit closer to Cas.

"But that prophecy wouldn't work we didn't meet the requirements of it..."

Cas smiled and raised his eyebrow - "did we?" asked innocently

"You know.. Kiss would only work just in case when angel and human kiss from true love..."

Cas suppress need to laugh. "Um-hm.." was all he could reply.

Suddenly Dean was close. _So close_. Cas couldn't help but think he'd never seen anything more beautiful and smiled.

Dean didn't realize when he pulled himself so close to Cas. It didn't really matter. All he could see was Cas's beautiful eyes and sun reflecting in them.

Dean didn't even hesitate before he pulled Cas in the sweetest of kisses. The kiss which was innocent at first wasn't innocent anymore. Dean was kissing Cas with all the passion he felt and Cas was more than happy to reply. Dean gently pulled away and raised his hand to touch Cas's silk cheek giving them a little time for breath again.

"I love you Dean..." whispered Cas looking deadly serious.

Dean smiled and kissed his angel again.

"I love you too, Cas... You've no idea how much..."

They remained there, still kissing until sun changed into moon.

* * *

**_My dear friend, _**

**_My name is Castiel and I'm an angel of the Lord. I've got the most amazing boyfriend ever - his name is Dean Winchester. I can proudly say that I've never been happier in my whole life. The reason is that I stopped ask my Father why he put me and my friends through all the things he did cause all of those experiences gave us a important lesson. I've heard that many of you ask my Father "Why?", too. Please, never ask that again. Please, be sure that He has his own plan with you, and if you obey Him and let Him control your life, you'll never regret it. I've been through so much and my orders weren't always pleasant. But, I'll tell you one thing. My Father never abandoned me. He is always with me and you, keeping his eye on us, never giving more than we can handle. Dear friend, if you're reading this, don't try to figure out where our Father is. Don't try to look for Him, because he had already found you. All you have to do is accept him. Good Luck, my friend. _**

**_I'm Castiel, an Angel of the Lord, and nothing can possible break me. - As long as my boyfriend Dean stands right beside me._**

* * *

**So what do you think guys? Please REVIEW! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT DO YOU THINK! **

**I'M SO EXCITED, PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKED THE STORY...  
**

**LOVE YOU ALL!  
**


End file.
